Cold Case Love
by RiRiandHGLover
Summary: "The games change people Clove. But it will never be for the better. You see who he's become... that's what the games have done to him," Life after Clove and Cato win the games. Not the ordinary kind of Clato Fanfic ... Warning Some sexual context and strong language ...
1. Two Survivors

"Can I go now?" I mumble to the nurse, who's been 'petting' me for the past week. All she's been doing is sticking tubes and needles into me for the past week. She replies, but I can't make what she's saying out. Suddenly about 10 nurses and doctors rush in with clipboards and pens, writing everything she says down. Only 4 words have come out my mouth before they all start poking my body with more tubes and needles, until I black out again.

…

After another 3 days of having needles and agony, before they finally let me go. I'm underneath the Remake Center, about to get done up by my prep team which in honestly I would rather go back to being stabbed by needles, than to get 'done up'. I dangle my bare legs on some long table which if not filled with light bulbs would be seriously lacking color. I've been waiting in nothing but underwear for about 10 minutes, when the self-moving door opens.

He comes to a halt stunned for a moment before he breaks the silence. "They told me you were dead?" He shrugs while his face becomes expressionless – as always. Something in me regrets not stabbing him hard enough. "I pretty much was," I shrug unfazed. Why does he just have to stand there in nothing but boxer briefs? It takes everything I me to not look down knowing very well how arrogant he can be.

"It's kinda of funny, I mean the last time we saw each other, we were attempting to send the each other under," He acknowledges leaning against the door frame, creasing his eyebrows. I nod not contradicting his words. Right after they made the rule change, that only one person could win, we charged at each other. Well at least not straight away. He tried to feed me those berries like I was some sort of dumbass. That's when I fired the first knife which he remarkably missed.

"So while I was _pretending _to be asleep, I over heard nurses or whoever talking, and guess why we're alive Clover?" He's begging for a reaction knowing fully well that I detest that name even though I'm not called that. Sending him back in the hospital doesn't seem like such a bad idea right now if I'm brutally honest.

I sigh, acting as if I'm not interested, but I can't help but be a bit curious. "Well, apparently we lost so much blood, they thought we we're both gonna die, so they weren't taking any chances, but- ," He focuses on the room before moving towards me.

"Never mind. However, I have to say, you put up a good fight," He changes the subject spreading my legs. He stands in between them before he continues. "Have you put on weight?" He asks looking almost as if he's pities me. My attempts to push him back fail drastically. "I don't believe you're meant to be here," I hiss as he grasps my hand putting them by my side. "That's not what you were saying before," His sardonic grin makes me question what he's going to bring up.

"I don't know if you remember this but it sounded a like this: '_Fuck Cato, I'm cumin!'_" He teases me. I still try to deny it till this day but I can't forget the fact that it did happen. I'd only known him for about 3 weeks before reaping and even then I only talked to him about twice, and yet he had successfully got me into his bed because he made me believe that I was the one that he was crushing on ever since joining his training group. "Or was that someone else?" He quietly questions himself, looking into the air as if it's going o provide an answer for him.

"So, ready for round two?" "Er no," I grab his face as he leans in for a kiss and push it back rolling my eyes. "I told you to go behind the curtain!" Venus's grating voice causes Cato to put his hands up in defense before strolling off behind the curtain.

Delphi along with the rest of the prep team follow behind Venus. All looking as ridiculous as the other. Delphi nudges me slightly indicating that I need to strip and lie down. For reasons which I think are beyond everyone, Cato decides to bring up 'Cato junior' like we give a shit. "Shut up!" I sit up causing the prep team to whine and murmur as they try to get me to lie down again. "And to think you two are going to pretend to be lovers," Atlas blurts out. "What!?" Me and Cato say in synch.


	2. Faking it

"I just. I just don't know what my life would be without her, which is why I called it quits and decided to let myself bleed to death," He reveals gazing into my eyes, with the most comforting smile on his face. I hate this. So much. Especially when he smiles like that. It doesn't make me want to hug him. Makes me want to scratch his eyes out. I honestly don't care how cold-blooded it makes me sound, but it's true.

"And I just don't know… What I would do if I went home alone, without him, so I thought, well if I go too, then I would feel no more pain," I indicate holding his hand, with a awkward smile on my face. This will never be able to be pulled.

I look into his eyes before our faces lean in, and our lips crash together. He kisses me softly before entering his tongue inside my mouth. Why did he always have to do that?! All he had to do was just give me a quick peck, or even just kiss me on the cheek… But no. I pull back quickly and impatiently say "Was that good enough?" We've been at this for like what 10 minutes! Plus, I'm not sure how much longer I can take, having to ACT out my love for Cato!

"Eh," Enobaria shakes her hand meaning so-so. You've got to be fucking kidding me? "EH?! What did we do wrong this time?" Cato bursts out. "Well you're from District 2. You're not sappy little love birds," Enobaria points out what we should have realized 10 minutes ago. If you want someone to make you feel unintelligent… Enobaria's there for you.

"I have an idea, how about we make a sex tape. You know... cause it shows how… close we are" Cato suggests straight-faced. Brutus eyes him, tight-lipped, while Enobaria clenches her fists. Sighs get passed around the room as well rolling eyes. You would have thought they'd be used to it by now. Seriously we've been here for weeks!

"Yeah let's," I mutter sarcastically. "No time to mess around, you're going on air in about 20 minutes!" Venus stresses pacing up and down the room, making her lustrous wig bob up and down. She's worse than our mentors, but we know she means well. But still it pisses me off to have her ear splitting voice, down my ear every single day!

"I'm confused though. I mean, we tried to kill each other. Not much love there, is there?" Cato shrugs making a point. I smirk at Cato's smartness for once. Not that the topic even needed you to acquire a brain… but for Cato that's quite something. The breezy air from the air con occupies the room, until someone decides to speak up.

"Okay fine. Just … Just do what you want," Enobaria sighs, running her hand through her dark, sleek hair, while she bits the edge of her lips with her golden, razor-sharp fangs. "But remember, you're not about to go into the arena, so act nice this time!" Thanks for stating out the obvious…

"What! No they can't. NO! They'll just mess up!" Naton our Escort stammers with his girl like yell. I look up to Cato before me and him give each other a sly smirk. We both made bets with Brutus that Naton's a Transsexual. I mean just look at him. His talk, his walk his fashion. But then again, everyone here dresses so badly, you can't ever tell if they're a male or female… or even a human specie for that matter.

"They'll be fine! You know they did well with their first interview!" She lightly slaps his shoulder. I hate talking in front of big audiences. Cato's the crowd pleaser. Ever since he made that stupid slogan of his, I've had to raise the bars. But since I'm not going in the game no more, I'm not going to even bother to try and impress them snobbish people.

….

"I can officially say I'm proud to have had District 2 this year!" Naton squeals on the verge on tears. I look at him darkly. I'm tempted to knock them fake teeth out his mouth. All he ever talks about is his reputation, and how he hopes to one day, be the District 1 Escort. Like District 1 is even the wealthiest. All the kids in that District are pathetic and hardly ever win! Any moron would die to try and be the District 2 Escort.

"I'm proud of you!" Enobaria's acuminate fangs, snap me out of my little tantrum going on inside my head. They erupt into cheers, as we huddle back up in the elevator. I consider just waiting for the next elevator, but I get pulled in anyway. They just can't resist me can they!

Still I should have waited. My face is planted on Nevisa's resplendent, puffed up dress, while she squeals about the latest hair color trends. I end up having bits of the dress material in my mouth. I can't endure this for another second. I push my way to the corner like I did before. It's clearly big enough, but the prep team all choose to stick together like a pack of ants! Actually ants are more spacious.

"Watch out, puny one coming through!" Cato grins, doing the complete opposite to what he just said, by blocking my way. The anger begins to register on my face, as I clench and unclench my fists. If I wasn't so tired I would beat some sense into him. I give him a dirty look before sharply turning around, making my hair hit his face. So that's what it feels like to be bitchy.

"You always have to start something don't you?" Brutus hisses at Cato. If only Brutus could beat some sense into him. I would be more than happy to watch and ecstatic if I could join in. Although I doubt that happening since Brutus is Cato's uncle. "Wha-What d'-I do?!" He squeals. I roll my eyes at his response. His voice always goes high when he's in the wrong.

Due to the fact that everyone's so loud, I can't even hear the 'DING'. With these people around, headaches are always around the corner. I can't even see anything, so I'm not sure if we've even arrived on our floor yet. Well that was until Cato pushes me forward, making stumble on Snowflakes dress. "Fu-Just Move!" I snap, smacking Cato's rock-like paw, and then stepping into Cato's foot making his yell. You've gotta love heels. Lucky for me Snowflake didn't notice. We pour out the elevator, one following the other.

"Tomorrow's going to be another big, big, big day!" So go bed," Naton yells wringing his stick hands. Everyday is a big day for him! I'm not sure if it's a phrase here, because he's not the first person I've heard saying that.

But tomorrow is our final interview with Caesar Flickerman. This time though, there is no audience. No more vivid lights making my eyes water, due to the intensity of the lights.

Everyone splits up into individual groups as if strangers in a street. Brutus and Enobaria go off, as the prep team saunter towards the living room. They're probably going to argue about colored wigs in about 5 minutes, so it's best if I go now. I stroll to my room dropping of my heels anywhere, and taking off this half broken crown off my head.

It doesn't mean much, but it's still important enough for me to gloat about. Yawning as I boot the door to my room clearly marked 'District 2 Female'. I press my foot on the door making seal shut. The plush carpet gives my feet great comfort as I walk upon it. Especially after wearing them killer heels!

My eyes slowly adjust to the dim lighting, before lingering off towards the kind sized bed. I can hear the rest of them popping open champagne and cheering.

It's all they seem to ever do. Probably cause they never get invited to other parties that are going on in the Capitol.

I drop the crown on the bed, and strip out of this glittery dress, before entering the bathroom. I've always loved this place. They have scented sponges, towels and even brushes for your hair! Luxury here is always on a complete next level. I irritably scrub off all the make up on my face, taking about 20 minutes! It's like the make-up is my skin and the sponge is eroding it all away!

Cautiously stepping into the shower, since I've had many problems getting in without crashing down. Infuriatingly, I hit any button still not knowing which is what, and end up having strawberry shampoo squirting all over my face.

I let out a small breath of air before compressing random buttons, until the warm droplets seep onto my oiled skin. Finally I can be left alone to my thoughts.

I groan for the fact that I have to leave the shower. It's practically moaning at me to stay. I force myself out onto the warm marble flooring, cursing when the heat automatic dryer hits my skin from either sides of the entrance, of the walk in shower. I seem to always forget that it's there!

After being swallowed up by warm gusty air, I coat myself with a robe before ambling out. Why is my door open I swear I shut it?! "-he's clearly not happy, and I'm sure he's figuring out a way for one or even both of them to go," Snowflake says, attempting to keep her voice down, but clearly failing since I can hear her from hear.

"I doubt it, I mean everyone loves them," Brutus objects brusquely.

"He'll cause some kind of accident then. You know he doesn't like to be made a fool," Enobaria indicates most likely wringing. I gaze at the wall waiting for them to mention names. I lean out squinting my eyes to hear more, when in the corner of my eye Cato's golden sun kissed hair gets my attention.

I fix my eyes on him, but he just creasing his eyebrows staring at the wall without even blinking. He doesn't look worried, he just seems curious.

Cato piercing blue eyes bring their attention to me. We make brief eye contact, before I turn back to the wall, as soon as I apprehend the word rebellion. A rebellion? Doubt that one.


	3. Everything happens when you're gone

My smiles so big, my face is starting hurt. My big brother attempts to pick me up while I try and fight him off, but he's clearly stronger and a LOT bigger than me, so I end up in the air.

I start laughing as my brother gives me a sloppy kiss on my cheek. He's been doing that since day. "Ew put me down!" I yelp, trying to get out of his grip. You wouldn't think we were related. Him being so well-built and me being so petite.

He laughs as he puts me back down again. "Aw I'm jus happy to see you!" He wraps his muscular arms around my whole upper body. My eyes can't even see the light anymore. His huge arms blocking me from seeing everything.

"Amaro! Let the girl breath!" My dad shouts at me brother, but he's still smiling. That's rear seeing my dad put on a genuine smile. He's the type of person with a sardonic look.

My little sister pushes Amaro out the way and wraps her arms around my shoulders. "I need to tell you something," she whispers in my ear. We make eye contact and by her brooding expression I can tell something's wrong. She shakes her head and suddenly smiles again. I can tell she's trying to cheer up.

"We've got all your things in your room," Kassia announces with the biggest grin on her face. I smile just to go along with it. Why should I worry? I don't even know what it is yet. My mom taps her glass of champagne to get everyone's attention.

"Although we had problems with who gets what room," she coughs, looking in the direction of Kassia. "We decided that since you're the reason we're here, we should give you the biggest one," My mom says pushing Amaro out the way, to hug me again with one arm in the air since her hand is occupied with the glass of champagne. She's so stush!

Amaro and Kassia mutter something about the rooms as my mom goes to sit on my dads lap. "Ew! Gross, you're too old to be doing this!" Kassia complains as my parents have there little kissing session. "No seriously stop," Amaro looks at them disgusted, and then he pulls mom off his lap. My dad waves them off laughing at them, sipping his glass of wine.

Out of no where Cato comes in my mind. Wonder what his families like? Couldn't possibly be more chaotic than mine.

…

I fill my mouth with air, making my mouth look like there's a tennis ball stuck in it. I slowly breathe out, turning the tennis ball into a golf ball. I twist my ankle, observing every single aspect of the heel. These ones are hot. I've been particularly fond of ankle boot heels recently. I'm basically trying on every single thing in my 'brand new' closet.

You've got to love being a Victor. All these new clothes and shoes probably cost more than my entire bedroom back in our old house! I look up to see Kassia peeping into my bedroom. She walks in with a dark expression. Yep she's jealous.

"Just watch till I win the next games," she mutters. Guess she didn't get any new clothes. "Trust me I'll be watching…. You die," I put on a smirk. I love messing with her. Plus, since Cato's not here, I'm going to need to piss someone off. She pulls out a bandana from her pocket, still glaring anything her eyes come across.

"Okay stay still," she gasps charging at me. "What th-" she's got me pinned down on my bed with the bandana shoved into my mouth. I can't believe I taught her that. She's strong for 15. "Yes," I say plainly but my word muffled. I'm not going to attempt to get out. There's no point fighting now. Amaro's probably next door. It'll have to wait till he's gone. She should know that!

Her sea green eyes scan the room, before staring into mine. "So you know how I was supposed to tell you something. Okay if I don't do this, things could go ugly," she whispers sharply. Why is she whispering?

I nod starting to become absent. "So you Maia? Amaro's girlfriend… Well of sorts" She quickly looks at the door before looking at me again. Of course I know Maia! Why would she even ask that? We've known each other for what 2 years! But I get what she means by 'of sorts'. Amaro's most likely cheating on her and she knows it. I don't get why he does it though. She's so innocent and he's just gets a girl then moves on. Yet she thought it was serious.

I've always felt sorry for her. He's the complete opposite to her. I'm not sure how many times I've told him to settle down with her. But no! He's like Cato! A jerk! But unlike Cato, I still love Amaro.

"Well," she bits her lip before continuing. "Amaro got her pregnant… and she-"WHAT!" Kassia tries to keep the bandana in my mouth by pushing the palm of her against my lips. "STAY STILL. Do you want me to carry on or what?" She whispers, eyeing the door.

I sigh and wait for her to continue. She gets off me and sits down on the bed with her legs crossed. "Right. Yes so she's pregnant and Amaro was asking her why she was acting up, but she wouldn't tell him, so he dumped her. Then you know her, she'll cry a river, but then you also know Amaro, who never gives into pathetic people like th-"She's not pathetic, she's just weak!" I cut her off by defending Maia.

"Yeah right," she mutters. "So anyway, yeah he broke up with her and now she doesn't know what to do. And you know the rule about teenage pregnancy here," she murmurs, looking at her nails wide-eyed. Shows how much she cares (!) "So Amaro doesn't know?" I ask. She'll never be able to protect herself from the law. She'll burst out crying, whereas Amaro... everyone loves him (well more like scared of him), so he could easily look out for her.

"Of course not. And we can't tell him either. She'll have to manage on her own. I mean seriously, imagine Amaro being a dad," she scoffs shaking her head. "He'll most likely snap the babies' neck with his enormous hands. They were made to hold weapons... not babies," she states. I couldn't agree more with the last part.

"Anything else I've missed?" I bark. You've gone for 2 months and look at what can happen. "Actually Yes. But I'll tell you that later," she waves it off, picking one of my tops on my bed. I feel seriously sorry for Maia. The only option I see for her is to run away. I mean that's what I would do. My mom wouldn't even look at me if that happened. She has this whole thing about honor!

I lay still on my bed actually enjoying the silence, even though I know that it won't last. It defiantly won't last with someone like her around. "Nero is still trying to get to you, you know. I doubt Cato would be too happy about that," she sighs hopping off my bed and out the bedroom.

Nero. Gosh he's worst than Cato. The only reason he's trying to get at me, is probably because to him, I'm close to Cato. I would never stoop as low as Nero though. If you thought Cato was low, you haven't met Nero.


	4. Feeding them lies

The comfortable atmosphere disappeared as soon as THEY arrived here. His parents I'm sure I won't mind, but their thick-headed son is bound to attempt something which is going to annoy me.

My eyes are fixed on this novel which I'm not paying any actual attention to. I'm to busy eave dropping on my mother and his parent's conversation in the hall. Soon enough, my dad goes into the hall to greet them and leaves me and Kassia in the living room.

We hear them babbling on about the area and how privileged they are to be here, which makes Kassia roll her eyes before commenting "You know I doubt he's here so you can relax." I lower my book and look at her stubbornly "Who said I was nervous over his visit?" I blatantly lie.

She raises her eyebrow and shrugs "No reason." I breathe in deeply before putting the book in front of my face, once again not paying any mind to the words. But no time to be hiding behind a book, I have to go and present myself to his parents. As I walk to the door Kassia pulls down my spring standard dress as I didn't realize it had gone up.

"Oh thanks. Right let's do mom's check list," I sigh hating to have to go through this idiotic ritual. "Dress?" Kassia pulls down her 'schools out skater' dress before saying 'check'. "Er right, hair, teeth, make-up, shoes and…" I forgot what the last thing was, not surprised though this isn't the only ritual my mom has. "I think that's it," she scrunches her nose.

After a good 5 second of hard concentration, we give up and just as I'm about to go in the hall, the devil walks into me causing Kassia to crash into me as well. I curse for a brief second before shoving past him. I presume he's ignoring my presences too as he straight away gets on greeting my sister.

His parents and my parents seem to be in some sort of deep conversation and I feel like it would be awkward for me to barge in and say hello, but I still go ahead and do it anyways. "Hi!" I act delighted to see them as his mom pulls me in for a hug. If it's one thing I know about Cato's parents, is that he hates them, so sucking up to them I assume would be a great way to piss him off.

"Cato talks about you all the time!" I laugh along with his parents even though this statement was no cause for laughter. But anyways… "Honestly if I saw you Mrs-"Oh no call me Camilla," she corrects me. "Yes if I saw you -Camilla- standing next to Cato, I would have thought you were his sister," my mom is looking at me worryingly as if she's never seen me interact with guests before. Which I don't, it's literally 'hi and bye', but these guests are special I guess.

My farther gets them into the dinning room as Kassia greets them quickly going into the dinning room with them. Before being able to walk in the room, Cato shoves past me knocking me to the wall. My fingers curl into my fists as I press my lips tightly together and I force myself to smile before entering the dinning hall.

I sit myself down next to Kassia seeing as it's either here or next to Cato's father. "Is he always this sulky when you're around or is he always like this?" She whispers sorting out the bun in my hair, however she gets told of by mom for doing hair at the table. "I presume it's me," I say back as my dad stands up to say one of his boring toasts. I mean to the adults, his speeches are probably fascinating, but I think it's just shit.

"To the Victors of the 74th Hunger Games! We wish you safe journey back to the Capitol and Clove, don't go making trouble," from his 5 minute speech this is all I have managed to understand. I look from my mom to my dad perplexed. "Why am _I_ going to the Capitol?" "Isn't the Victors Tour in like 5 months?" Kassia points out.

"Julius, I thought you told her?!" My mom speaks harshly towards him. "We agreed that you were going to tell her, any who, Clove," I can feel a 30 minute explanation from my dad coming on and all I'm in the mood for is to shove food down my throat.

All I've gathered from his explanation is that I'm going tonight. Thanks for the early notice I think as we dig into are food. I don't find myself capable enough to join in the group discussion so I chatter with Kassia who attempts to get Cato to join in the conversation seeing as he's sat on the other side not saying a word. However her attempts fail. What's his problem today then?

"Cato I have to apologies for your lose, she was truly beautiful," I choke on my drink what is he going on about now. I'm not sure whether he's drunk or he's being genuine.

Cato looks up abruptly from his meal and raises his eyebrows. Even he doesn't know what he's talking about, so I guess that confirms that my dad is not sober. "Oh I forgot her name-"Glimmer," my mother cuts off his sentence. "Yes Glimmer, I have to admit she wasn't very neat with a bow and arrow like I would have expected her to be, but with a face like that who needs skills?!" True, Glimmer's 'beauty' did get her sponsors which she would give to Cato who would then later on give to me. She was useful for about 3 days, after that her sucking up to Cato got annoying. Not that I cared…

I sigh sympathetically "do you miss her?" I know full well he doesn't give a shit about her. He gives a genuine smile before turning to his and my parents. "Even though I knew that I had to win and that in the end she would have to die, I did not intend on her death being so horrific," he's managed to fool the whole table. Everyone's silent listening to him and swallowing up all of his bullshit.

"You know I just wish that she could have, you know like- gone peacefully." Great, even Kassia's nodding showing her understanding. Funny how they remember a fake love story yet they seem to have forgotten that he fought with me until we knocked each other unconscious. But better change the subject.

"Can you believe District 12 made up some soppy love story for sponsors?" From my comment they all start to babble on about District 12. I tug at my food when my eyes meet Cato's. "Was Clove jealous?" He taunts. "Of what your dead girlfriend? A girlfriend who you didn't even try to get help while she was screaming for her life, oh yeah real hero," I whisper sharply as the others conversation on District 12 gets louder.

"Right because you felt _real _depressed when your boyfriend Marvel died," with that said all eyes are on us. "Marvel?" My dad tries to remember where he had heard the name. "Yeah Marvel from District 1 in the Games definitely caught Clove's eye," he continues feeding them lies and when my mom asks me to clarify all I do is kick him underneath the table which causes the whole table to shake. My mom gives me the death stare indicating for me to leave before she jumps me.

I'm nearing the stairs when the doorbell rings. This is probably Amaro. He claims to be going back to the old house because he misses it.

"Do me a fav-" okay that is not Amaro. I was going to ask for him to go and sort Cato out but I doubt this oddly dressed being can't do that. Especially with them nails. Is it that time already?

"Hi Clove are you ready? Well not that you need much since everything is provided but you know," she shrugs. Behind all that make up is a very young woman who I know detests what she's wearing. "I know this might be silly but by any chance do you know where Cato happens to be. I tried his house but no one answered," she giggles. I think I have an idea of whereabouts he is.

…

"JEALOUS MUCH?!" He yells "I DO NOT CARE IF YOU FUCKED THE SLUT!" Ever since leaving the Victor Village gates and finishing waving everyone goodbye, it has not been silent for a second. We've been constantly arguing for the past 15 minutes and not the girl, or the driver knows how to get us to shut up.

He's not letting me speak so obviously I won't give him his turn. The way we are shouting over each other and are pointing in each other's face I feel a fight about to break out. But too late for fist fights, we've arrived at the train station. He slams the car door and I just slam it harder.

I quickly trot up the steps and push past him so that I can enter the train before him. I ignore the greetings and food offering and demand them to show me to my room. The Capitol Attendant rushes to open it and as soon as it glides open, she swiftly moves to the side letting me through.

Before the door shuts I hear Cato insisting someone to show him to his room. I hope his is on the other side of the train. For a brief minute I bring myself to believe that his room is in another compartment, until I hear something collide into the wall next door, along with some indistinct words which I presume are for me.


	5. Be the bigger person

"_Me_ be the bigger person?!" I question the women as if she's lost all her sanity. Who am I to apologies to him? He should be saying sorry to me for being such a jerk! "Well I'll say! Have you not been taught to make amends whether you are right or wrong?" She looks at me like I'm deranged.

"What? No! We're not all like you… _Capitol_ people!" I stress making my middle finger and thumb circle my temples. I gasp before carrying on more calmly "I'm refuse to apologies until he says it first. And even then I doubt I'll say it," I fold my arms stubbornly as I come to the realization that even if he'd said sorry first, I still wouldn't waste by breathe accepting his half-ass apology and he certainly shouldn't expecting one back.

It takes her a moment for her to respond to my comment "Well –what would someone have to do to make you apologies?!" She stresses seeing as her efforts to make me say sorry are clearly failing. "Okay let me think," I roll my eyes as she quietly tries to come up with something affective enough for me to be able to go along with her pointless plan. She points at me with her twiggy fingers while creasing her brows "You like competition?" She moves to the edge of the bed "Right?" then somehow – I honestly don't know how- she curls her fingers into her fists eagerly. Who would have thought she could actually curl her fingers without breaking them.

I shake my head of the thought and stare at the women in distress. I'm not sure if she's slow at processing things or if she's just not all there completely. "Well yeah," I press my lips together before making sure we're at the same page "You do know I've just _won_ one?" I speak very slowly as if to make sure she gets a chance to process everything. I hold my tongue before I tell her that I've been training for it my whole life. "Finished?" She asks sternly. I nod while sulking like a child being told off by there mother. "I am very aware of the fact that you've just won a game, but I'm not talking about 'fight till the death' sort of competition."

I fill my mouth with air getting very bored of this convo. "Well okay why don't you make a pact?" "Okaaayyyy," I drag the word unsure. "So if you win he has to apologies to you, but if you lose then you know, other way around really." I shrug even though I do like the sound of that one. "Why don't you go and negotiate what you both wanna do?" She gently pushes me out the door and soon enough I'm stood in the hallway not knowing what to do with my life.

…

What the fuck did I sign myself up for?! His grip on the knives tightens and his knuckles turn white as he looks at me with eyes set to kill. My throat becomes as dry as sandpaper as I uncomfortably watch the grip on the one knife in his left hand and the two knives in his right. I feel the need to constantly remind myself that he's been trained for years, well with a spear but hopefully knives won't be too much of a struggle. But I refuse to be a coward and back out. I'd rather face death then be a coward. He won't hit me.

I lift my chin up giving him the impression that none of this is a hassle to me. I can't flinch. Flinching means apologizing and I refuse to do just that. "Remember, if you flinch, you apologies," he grins not bothering to explain what will happen if I don't flinch.

His eyes bore into mine causing me to squeeze my eyes shut. "What are you a Pussy? Open your eyes!" I open my eyes just to have him pull his elbow back and throw the knife. It flashes into the air and then I hear a thud. The knife is buried half a foot away from my left shoulder into the wall. I smirk triumphantly as I didn't not move a muscle.

"Don't get happy, still two more to do," his fake smiles sends another wave of anxiety all over my body. This is not how I intended on dying. He passes a knife from his left hand to his right hand and I attempt to focus hard on his eyes as the second knife hits the wall right above my head. If I look up I will be able to feel the handle of the knife on my skull. This is not good. He's getting closer.

"You know you can just give up right?" I feel the uncertainty in his voice. Why is he trying to get me to give up? I press my lips tight not about to do just that. I'd rather have a knife in the head than say sorry to him. I cross my arms impatiently giving him the signal to carry on. He frowns as he turns the last knife in his hand. I hold my breath as he pulls his arm back and lets the knife fly towards me. It comes straight at me, spinning, too fast for my liking.

However I can't seem to get rid of the smile on my face as I observe the knife which landed about 3 inches from my left cheek. He moves towards me glaring me as he does so. If this is his tactic to intimidating me it's failing, drastically at that. He leans his face close to mine his angry eyes boring into mine as he pulls the knife out the wall. He crosses the room and slams the point of the knife so hard into the table that it sticks there, handle towards to ceiling.

I cross my arms tight lipped as I watch him march out. "I'm waiting for an apology!" I chase after him foolishly before putting my foot at his door stopping him from being able to close it. "We made a deal Cato, you can't just chicken out when you lose," I stare at him wide-eyed as he just ignores me and slams the door of his bathroom. He says something but I can comprehend it because of the door. However I have a feeling that he was insulting me.

"Hey!" I slam my fists against the bathroom door. "What?! You flinched!" The door opens to reveal a very hot tempered Cato. "I did not flinch," I mutter rolling my eyes. He rubs one of his hands down his faced mostly due to fatigue. "It's apparent that none of us are going to apologies so why don't we just call it truce so that I can just fuckin' shower then sleep."

I stand there unsure of his proposal. He gazes into my eyes as if they can provide an answer for him. I shrug pouting like a child staring at the floor when he touches my face and leans in close. He presses his mouth onto mine, and my lips part and soon the fighting for dominance begins.

I'm tense at first, knowing that I shouldn't be doing this. Not again. He tugs at my shirt with one hand as he slides his other hand down my arms and then squeezes my hip. I shake my head pushing him back with some force and press my hand to my forehead. He however ignores it and begins to peck my neck. He runs his fingers through my hair and leaves his fingers there and he kisses me again more certain. I wrap my arm around him, sliding my hand up his neck. _You've beaten yourself up when you did this the first time and yet you're doing it again Clove. _It's as if my mind is warning me that there will be consequences for this, put I don't push him away and ignore my conscience.


	6. No feelings, no attachments

My head drops back, as his thrusts become quicker. I feel his lips on my chest, moving up to my collarbone and over my neck, and on the tip of my chin. His breathing deepens as he slows down a little. The fact that Rufus or someone else could be in the room next door doesn't even make me keep quiet.

He starts to move his hips again, pulling out, pushing in, his breathing deepening again. He pulses inside my as I met his gaze and I feel him growing harder, longer inside me. His hand is on the side of my neck, around my throat, half cupping my face. I feel his lips moving down my neck, as his body locks tightly to mine. My body tightens as his thrust becomes faster, more forceful. With one hand grasping the sheets and one hand clinging into his back, I feel him come inside me.

…

'No feelings and no attachments right?' It's what I remember Cato saying after our recent event of fornication. In some way I guess I'm glad he doesn't have feelings for me, but then it also makes me feel like a whore. To sleep with someone you are not even married to in my district, is seen as an abomination. And I've done it twice. At least if I and Cato were in some form of relationship I guess it would make me feel a little better, but we're not.

Hours have gone by since me and Cato done the dirty and all I can think to do is resign to my bedroom. I notice it as I close the door and decide to investigate upon it. Who put it there? And when?

I'm hesitant to open the letter which has been sneakily placed on my bed. Maybe it's fan mail? I wave it around before jumping on my bed. Could this is be the first of many? I mean look at me, I've won- well tied with a guy who's double my size and killed of quite a lot of competition while in the Arena.

The women and girls in the Capitol have to love me for it. What do they call it 'Girl power' or something? Although come to think of it, insanely dressed women with nails as long as twigs and naïve girls with paint coated on their faces looking up to me isn't much to boast about.

But just think of all those interviews and whatever else they hold up for important people like me. Maybe even photo shoots? I practice various silly posses on my bed while looking in the mirror, before having to remind myself that I'm not even in to all of that. Urgh heels, dresses, make up and all that girly stuff is everything I hate.

And to think that I was forced -well persuaded- to put such hideous things on just please people. I wouldn't be caught dead in the outfits I wore in the Capitol in my district. My mother however still forces me and Kassia into dresses but their not half as disgusting as the ones I wore in the Capitol, so I make do with them. Not that we have a choice. If I or Kassia refused to wear something which my mother's laid out, a slap in the face would be coming our way.

I groan while leaning over the bed to get the letter, which I dropped while acting like an idiot. Me being so impatient to read it, I rip it open (like I always do) leaving the envelop to drop on the floor. "CLOVE!" Cato yells down the hall. I pop my head out of the door as if to make sure it's safe. "What?!" I shout back even though he's only a couple of feet away from me.

He puts his hands up as if for defense "Dinner," He shrugs walking off into his room. I switch the lights off and close the door before finally attending to my letter. 'Dear Clove' I try to mimic President Snow while reading for it apparently it's from him.

I walk slower and slower and soon enough my aim is not to get to the dinning hall, but to be back home buried in my blankets as I cry myself to sleep. I won't be crying tears of sadness coz I'm not sad. I'm not the type to just get upset and cry. But for some reason I feel like crying will make me feel better.

I take deep breathes ensuring that I don't burst into tears as I enter the dinning hall. It would be bad enough to cry full stop and so that have Cato witness it, that would just add to the list of things he can tease me about. I come to a halt in the hallway as I begin re-reading the same line. The same line that from now on determines my future. My future here. In the Capitol. I think to myself that it's a joke, a test even, but the official stamp from the President himself proves that it's no joke.

I use my arm for support as it leans against the wall. Not sure if I'm having a panic attack or just wishing to have one. I don't know which part to stress over the most. Is it the part where he knows about me and Cato and everything we've done or… I shake my head causing me to think about his proposition carefully. The more I think about it the angrier and the more hostile I become.

I mean it's sick! I rip the letter to shreds, as I begin my rant about the President. This is what I get for winning?! There's no prize for winning the Games. There never was. He makes it out like your life will be filled with riches and living the life most people would only dream of having! And to think I've trained all my life to get where I am now! I laugh sadistically at myself. How the fuck could I have been so blind?

My brother not training for the games, my father cursing quietly towards the Capitol and my mother hushing him up. Come to think of it have I ever seen any of the Victors boast about their wonderful new life in the Victors Village? No, I was too blinded with the fact that winning meant money, fame and brining pride to my district.

I slide down the wall as a flood of tears gush down my burning cheeks. The impact was far greater than I imagined. I sob helplessly as I observe the blood dripping from my fingertips to the glass covered floor.

…

I hiss every now and then as Cato plucks pieces glass from my hand as I sit on his dresser like a child being checked by a doctor. "Don't you care?" I ask him as if I've lost all my sanity. "I consider myself lucky," the calmness in his voice irritates me. He leans closer so that his lips touch my ear "I've heard that they've murdered anyone blood related to some Victors," even though I could barely hear that, he slowly scans the room as if to make sure no one had heard him.

"There out, whose gonna hear?" "Oh you know I'm just a little cautious as to how they know everything, like the fact that we fucked twice that's all," he says sarcastically as he shrugs. I look down awkwardly before he continues "you're lucky he didn't send an army of Peacekeepers the way you were bad mouthing him." I hiss before biting my lip hard as he picks out a big piece from my hand.

"I don't care-"Well you need to, because from now on everything you do will depend on whether your family and anyone you know, live another day," he purposely yanks a piece of glass out of my hand avoiding eye contact. "What if I refuse to do it?" I squint my eyes eagerly awaiting his answer.

"Don't as question which you already know the answer too?" He sighs most likely not seeing the point in trying to refuse orders from the Capitol. "But I can't do it," I apprehensively whisper the next part "be an escort," he looks at me widely. "I'm 16 Cato, I can't be going around sleeping with strangers for money," I'm pleading with him as if he's the one that can make the order to stop me from doing so. "I don't think he set it up for discussion." "Yeah well you like female attention and having sex so-"Bullshit," he mutters.

"I'm not even supposed to say anything," he murmurs and that's when I realize that Cato is afraid. Of the Capitol, the President, and everyone else behind all of it. Something in me says I should be too, but for some reason I'm not.


	7. I should have known

**This chapter in under construction :( **


	8. Impressions

**Weeks later .. well more like 4 weeks since Nevia prolonged there stay -_-**

"Well bye Clove. Guess I'll be seeing you soon," Nevia says embracing me tightly, like she's not going to see me in a couple of weeks. You'd think we were relatives, who are seeing each other for the very last time. I debate on hugging, but my arms stay put by my side. As if all the life's drained out of them.

For the past weeks, I've tried my best not to take my anger out on people. And trust me it's been hard. I'll wait till I get home to do that. I'll go training and take my anger out on dummies, until my arms ache and my veins in them burst.

Since a couple of weeks ago, I've not put on a genuine smile. I've put on display a fake one, which hides everything inside. Not that anyone would even care what is behind that smile. It's actually amazing how complacent people are here, in this so-called 'Paradise'.

But since the cameras are here, I react promptly and hug her, like we've known each other since birth. I simper, act amiable and mirthful, when inside, it feels like I've been killed ten times, with my own knife. I hold my long dress up, showing off my opened toe ankle heels. The metal spikes give off a glow, caused by the sun's beam.

When Cato finished posing with all the girls near by, he puts his hefty arm around my waist and picks me up with both his arms so that I rest on them both. 'Remember just go with it' the voice inside my head yells. I put my arm around his neck, while I guffaw and wave to clamorous crowd, who are being pushed back by security.

Women bellow like they're 10 and the men are just as bad. I feel Cato's rock hard hand on my butt, as he walks over to the train. I kick one leg up and pout making the crowd go even crazier. Hard to believe that that was possible.

As he gets to the steps, he puts me down and I quickly adjust my dress, before stomping up the steps. I clutch onto the handle and try my best to climb in these 6 inch heels. With these on, it feels like you're clambering a mountain, not some facile steps.

'Urgh move!' is the first thing I want to yell, while shoving Cato back. He's so close to my butt you would think we were attached. But Nevia insisted I go along with Cato, no matter what he does, so instead I giggle as his hands find there way around my waist.

I wrinkle my nose and laugh, when inside I feel like shit. In the corner of my eye I see Cato winking at this brunette. Not that is fazes me. But I am still quite curious about his love life. I honestly can't help it.

After the door seals shut, it makes a horrifying down before becoming mute again. The horrifying cheer of the crowd has come to a cease. The sound of rattling spoons makes me somewhat hungry.

But I forget about my growling stomach and bring my attention to where I last remember that board being. I pull back the curtain but I find a simple window. I squint my eyes, due to the sun that's beaming threw the window. Maybe this is a different train or room.

….

I press the back of my hand on my lips, as the Capitol Attendant serves us the main course. They chatter among themselves but everything to me seems muffled. I tug at my food, but I don't make an attempt to eat it.

It's bizarre. I've always been quite fond of this food, but now it seems repulsing. "Are you guys excited to mentor tributes for the Quarter Quell?" Our chaperone Faustus asks us cheerfully from the opposite side of the table.

My face turns sour as I think of mentoring two careers. Why do we have to mentor them? One will positively die and I won't be able to stand the fact that I trained em. And what if both don't make it? I don't think I'd be able to live with myself.

"What do think Clove?" Faustus asks me, squinting his eyes. "What Cato said," I reply turning to Cato, setting a smile, but you can tell that I look absent. "I didn't say anything," Cato frowns, stuffing more food into his mouth, like he's not eaten for a whole decade. I bit my lip looking back at Faustus. I let escape from my mouth, the first thing that penetrates into my mind.

"Oh, erm yeah I'm looking forward to training other tributes. The more Victors we get, the better for our District," I say, confident but looking quite quizzical. I carry on poking away at my food, trying my best not to make eye contact. "Yeah, I would prefer having younger people living next to me. Feels like I'm living in an old village, with ancient people," Cato shudders, digging his fork into the food, once again.

I press the palm of my hand on my lips again, suddenly feeling the need to retch. The stench of the food puts me off eating food forever. Faustus fixes his eyes on me. "Bring some hot chocolate for the miss," He demands the Capitol Attendant, whose busy wiping grease, that Cato's put everywhere.

He leaves as quietly as he came in, leaving us with an unwanted silence once again. "So what talent have you chosen to show?" He asks us desperately, trying to rupture the silence.

I cock my head a little to the right, looking quizzical once again. Talent? I tap my heel against the leg of the table in anxiety. "I've got a number of things I can choose. But I'm probably the best at cliff jumping," He says cockily, raising both his eyebrows making his forehead wrinkly. He's wearing that contented smirk on his face, as he sits back on his chair.

"Yeah, yeah I guess you could do that," Faustus says encouragingly, nodding his head. Cliff jumping? Any fool could do that. Not much of a talent. But obviously for someone like Cato, it's understandable. Faustus brings his attention to me. "What about you Clove?" He says, squinting his eyes again. Press my lips together, before opening them again and sighing.

I shrug. "I guess…. I'm quite good at…. Erm…" I stutter, folding my arms and sighing again, brooding like I always do. "It's okay to not have something you're good at. I'm sure you're used to it by now," Cato says, looking at me with sympathy, before patting my leg with his hefty hand.

"Sorry, just wait a minute, I'm gonna see what's taking him so long with your hot chocolate," Faustus apologizes, before hurrying out the room.

I throw my middle finger up at Cato and kick back my chair so that his hand isn't on me. "Anyone can cliff dive! Oh wait, wait I can cook!" I squeal out of nowhere the last part, proud of myself for actually saying something which is real, and not just the first thing that's come out my mouth.

I have a talent for cooking cakes and pies. "Congratulations. You can cook. I can make toast, but you don't see me boasting," he says straight faced, finishing his ice cream. "Well no, because you boast about cliff diving - something which anyone can do. And by the way I-" Faustus comes back threw the door with the Capital Attendant after his trail, with my hot chocolate occupying his hands.

…

"Get the fuck off me!" I raise an eyebrow as I stroll past Cato's room. I halt at his door and stare at it. Who is he talking to?

"Cato?" I whisper sharply, connecting my ear to the door. It sounds like he's attempting to fight. "Cato!" I tap my knuckles on the door impatiently. I bit my lip, before my hand descends for the door handle.

The door makes no sound as it opens. Cato's underneath the covers, punching away at the air. Has he gone insane or something? I slyly look around and spot Faustus down the hall, sitting down, reading a newspaper. He's heard it all, so why isn't he doing something about it?

"Cato?" I say softly. I gulp before going in completely, closing the door behind me. I catch a glimpse of his face to find that his eyes are closed. Is he sleeping?

I moan before tiptoeing to his bed. I fold my arms and look at him quizzically. I bit my lip and poke his arm. "Cato?" I sing, folding my arms again. He's still punching the air, well now he's sort of trying to strangle the air. The sheets fall from his bed along with one of his pillows.

I approach him and try to shake his arm, without success. In the process, he hits me right on my shoulder.

"Ow," I moan, holding my shoulder tightly. I feel as if it will fall of any moment. My eyes wonder around the room, for any sort of object which can help me wake him up.

He's still struggling to keep … Whatever he's fighting, away. My eyes rapidly scan the gloomy room. I turn my attention to the clear water in the vase, occupied by flowers.

I rush to it, but my foot gets caught on something and I end up face first on the floor. "Stupid chair," I snarl getting back on my feet again. I grab the vase and throw the bright flowers across the room. The smell of the rose intoxicates my nostrils, making me wrinkle my nose.

I look at it in disgust. Why does this smell seem so familiar? I shake my head of the thought and advance to his bed again. He's all sweaty too, I think I'll be doing him a favor. He might get cold though, seeing as he's only in boxer briefs. Oh well.

I smirk before tipping the whole vase, letting all the water gush out into his face and upper body. I turn around and carelessly drop the vase on the floor. I hear him breathing heavily. "WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?" He yells.

I crease my eyebrows and face him. "Maybe if you stopped fighting with yourself, I wouldn't have had to do that."

"No I wasn't-"Nope, I'm pretty sure you were," I cut him off walking to the door. "Wait!" I turn around and face him. I raise my eyebrows wanting him to hurry up. "Do you wanna st- you know what, forget it," he waves his hand before sitting up rubbing his face. He looks at the empty wall and sighs.

I bit my lip again before leaving his room.

…

My hand tightly grips my pillow as I feel the bed shift. I moan dropping my face into my pillow. Is it time to wake up already? Feels like I've been sleeping for a minute. "Five more minutes," I mumble into the pillow. I doubt it was even audible.

I feel someone's hot breath my on neck. My droopy arm slaps the back of my neck. "I'm gettin up. I'm gettin up," I mutter. "You don't need to wake up," he whispers, getting himself underneath the covers.

I'm too tired to complain and let him. What I do want to complain about is his closeness. I don't see it (since my heads still in the pillow), I can feel his bare skin touching me.

He stops fussing for a moment, as if trying to figure out something. I start to drift off to sleep again, when I feel his lanky arm on my pillow.

I lift my head up. My hair looks like tumble weed, which makes it even harder to see. He's about half a millimeter away from me. I can hardly see him, but I can just about see his body shape.

He's making it impossible for to not sleep on his arm. If I sleep underneath his arm, I'll suffocate underneath the sheets. I feel nauseous and drop my head on his shoulder promptly. I hesitate to close my eyes again. In a matter of hours, I don't know how many times I can take getting killed in my nightmares.

He's already sleeping, so I'm sure he won't notice if I get closer to him. I bit my lip worryingly, before placing my head into the crook of his neck and placing one arm on his bare chest.

Even if I have nightmares now, they won't affect me as much as when I'm alone. It's probably why Cato's here. Although I would have never seen it from him. Since he's always giving off the impression that he's so tough.

* * *

Yeah so Review please. Can i get to my 50th review? x More soon.


	9. Back to training

I rub my eyes drowsily, as the Capitol Attendant rushes out frantically with a bucket of steaming water in her crafty hands. I turn my head painfully to where I've just been sick.

I push myself up onto my heels and tuck in my shirt a little, into my tight leather black pants. I stand in my room alone, feeling isolated from everything. If only it could always be like this. Just me. In darkness, without any turbulence from anyone.

To be honest, death seems like a good option right now. At least in my grave I won't be forced to keep men 'company' for money. Or be played, by an idiotic fool who seems to be here one minute and gone the next. At least there I'm sure I won't feel anything.

In just 1 month. 4 weeks, 30 days, 730 hours, I will once again, be taken back to the 'So-called Paradise of Panem' to keep more men 'company'. And who the fuck knows what I'll have to do this time. But I won't be going there alone. No. I will have to endure another person's presence. An unwanted one.

All I ever wanted to do was to win, go home, go on the Victory Tour and forget him. Forget the fact that he's ever existed. My question to his parents is why they decided to have him in the first place. Couldn't his mom have an abortion? Urgh I bet tomorrow I'll talk to him again. Don't know why I give in so easily to him.

Why didn't I kill him in the Arena? While he was sleeping. I mean, we were sharing the same tent. I'm just so angry at the fact that he beat me up. I don't care if he was having nightmares… doesn't mean you can take out on me. What I'm probably the most gutted about, is the fact that I couldn't even do anything. When you have someone that weighs more than 150 pounds on top of someone small like me, it's not going to end well.

I wince as I carelessly press my bruise on my eye. Gosh that shit hurts. Thanks to Cato. It feels damp too. Someone must have put cream on it while I passed out. "Don't touch it! You'll make it worse!" The Capitol Attendant panics, darting to me. She brushes my hand away like dust before going back to her hustling.

"You better hurry up. Breakfast is nearly finished." I look down at my feet and take one step forward. 'One foot after the other' I mimic Nevia's irritating squeaky voice in my head. I straighten by bow tie as I saunter to where the food is. I catch a glimpse of the window and stare out of it for a while before heading to my destination.

These 6 hours on this train feels like 20 days. One more hour on here and I'll make an attempt to commit suicide.

I ignore their existence and just fall back on the luminous couch. Ever since this morning, I've been feeling nauseous. I've already been sick. Why couldn't I be sick before, when I was still in the Capitol?

They whisper to each other across the table, most likely ignoring my presence too. But no, well at least Faustus isn't. "They're looking forward to seeing you again," Faustus speaks out, looking at me with a beatific expression on his face.

"Who?" I looked back at him bug-eyed, pretending to be excited. He drops down his fork gently and wipes his mouth before talking. "Your Training Center. They want you to go back there and teach the other kids!" He declares, with a genuine smile that settles on his face. He doesn't reply, so I guess he's waiting for a reaction. Well, I won't be giving him one.

My face is desperately trying not to express anger or worry. The hate, I have for every single person in that place, is just… words can't even describe how much I hate them. From the teachers, to the students. Every single one of them. Well maybe apart from Julius. But the thought of having to go back… to teach people who treated me like shit, makes me want to vomit again. Only this time, I hope I choke on it.

I wonder if this is another one off them orders, from President Snow. I don't recall former Victors coming to train us (not that I even needed training anyway). "Training starts at 6. Don't worry it's only for the month. You said so yourself you would like having more District 2 Victors."

I refuse to go near the older 'tributes'. "Can I teach just the little kids?" I ask desperately, leaping up on the couch. He stares at me tilting his head, with a quizzical look on his tanned face. "That would be wonderful. I doubt Cato would want to teach them," He nods, looking radiant once again.

Cato just sits there, awkwardly eating away at his cereal as if they could leap out any second and run away. Keeping his eyes down onto the bowl, probably ignoring what's being said. "That's why you're also dressed up like this. You know… Fierce. You still need to be giving off good impression," He says clenching his tight fists.

I glance down at my spiked heels and twist me foot a bit to get a better view. I turn to the window (managing to not feel nauseous will doing so) and see my eyes covered with thick black eyeliner and mascara. I don't even remember them doing this. But I have other things on my mind.

"So when can I go home?" I sigh. I'm not the type of person to feel homesick, but right now all I want to do is just stay home. "Straight after training," he replies sipping his coffee.

…

I make a guttural animal sound, as me and Cato ascend the stairs. The disinfectant smell just makes me want to vomit again. My heels click clack against the polished marble floor as I ramble on it. It's so clean I can see my face in it. The things they do to keep this place clean. I try to peep through the little glass window, which sits near the top of the metal doors. I wipe my sweaty hand against my shirt, and then clench my fists. Right now I should be sleeping; it's 7 in the morning!

"Say hi to Clove and Cato guys!" We come to halt in front of about 20 vacant looking kids. Julius (he owns the place) introduces us. The kids just sit on the floor, looking very absent. There as loud as a brick wall. They look dead. There a lot smaller than I intended them to be.

I look at Julius with concern "Erm how old are they again?" He laughs awkwardly "5 to 6. Yeah there parents wanted them even more prepared."

I started when I was 8! Well 7, but still 5! I can't teach 5 year olds. "Anyone got any questions?" Julius asks them rubbing his hands together, while Cato leans back on the wall not caring what so ever. If I were one of the kids, I would attempt to kill him in training and then say it was an accident.

A little chubby arm pops out the glazed faced crowd. Julius raises his head as in saying you can speak now. "Will you teach us how you killed that girl with a knife?" The girl with the hunted expression on her face asks.

I stare back at her slack-jawed. "Erm if that's okay with Julius," I babble, not thinking straight. Is that what people see me as? "As long as it's on the dummies," Julius chuckles. "Cato quick word," he waves at Cato as they both leave.

I press my lips tightly together looking down at them. I tuck my hands in my pockets and lean back on my heels. "So who wants to learn how to throw a knife?" I raise my eyebrows and smile when they all raise there hands.

**Cato P.O.V **

I'm about to walk back in, when someone taps me on the shoulder. I turn around quizzically to this brown haired chick who's wearing a smirk on her face. "Hey-" I'm cut off by her plump limps which find mine. I push myself back onto the wall. My hands automatically find there way to her ass and I press my lips against her as she enters her tongue into my mouth. Feels good to be back actually. She presses her petite figure against mine as her green eyes lock with mine.

Looks like things are going back to normal. I don't even know her. She must be new, but yet she's still familiar. Her arms lock around my neck, when I hear glass breaking from the room I've just left. "One… sec," I say in-between kisses trying to move away. "See you around," she waves, walking around the corner. I smirk, but then become angry due to all the noise they're making.

I walk back in to chaos. There everywhere! There not as quite as they seemed to have been. Jumping around with spears and knifes in there hands. Attacking each other! "Where the fuc- where's Clove?" I grab a spear out of this kid's hand. This guy thinks he's Marvel. Real Idiot.

"Stop fighting!" I pick up a boy with one hand, who's punching away at a girl, while she attempts to bite him. I grab him by his shirt and put him at eye level. "Where's Clove?" I ask through my gritted teeth. I'm surprised I've managed to keep this calm.

He stares at me wide-eyed, through his glasses that sit on his nose. He nervously points to the bathroom, not blinking once.

I drop him on the floor, not caring if he's broken a bone. Why the fuck is Clove just going to leave infants in a room full of weapons? I kick the bathroom door open and close it behind me again.

"Clove! Why the fuck you going to leave them in there by themselves?" I demand looking through each bathroom stall. I can hear crying, well more like choking while crying. I come to the second to last stall and see her leg sticking out of the last one. I look onto the marble floor too see her reflection in it. She looks a mess.

The air suddenly becomes filled with a digested stench. I wrinkle my nose and try to peep into the stall. I look into the stall in disgust. She leans her head against the wall, while aiming to flush the toilet but that somehow triggers something and she dips her head into the toilet and vomits.

"Let's go to the... er the infirmary," I decide, trying to get her up. She holds onto my arm as she attempts to stand up but she only looks worse. Her pained expression and pale face screams for me to put her down, but I have to get her there somehow.

"Wait st-" I look at her too see her going green. Shit! I quickly turn her around in the direction of the toilet. Just in time she gets on her knees and pukes sort of inside it. I hear her gag as the vomit 'plunks' when it reaches the water. She coughs while crying which makes it sound like she's choking again.

"Wait here I'm coming with a nurse," I say practically running back out into the chaos.

* * *

**_Thank you for the reviews, they defiantly help ! x Promise they'll be more goin France real quick ! x _**


	10. Check up?

**Sorry for the wait ;S**

* * *

I shift around irritably trying to find a comfortable position, on this rigid, so called bed. My head pounds in time with my heart and my blood rushes in my ears. It's like I'm in a cocoon of pain, where everything from the outside is background noise. My eyes strain against their sockets, and all I want to do was fall into oblivion and escape. I only have one question rushing through my head: What's wrong with me?

…

From the rumpled bed sheets I rise and I blink a few times to clear my vision. I sit up on my elbows and observe the area upon me. The faded green walls with streaks where it had been cleaned, and the fresh air scent, must mean I can only be in one place. The hospital.

I don't remember much before my mind wandered off, and my eyes drooped. The visage of a nurse obstructs me seeing any further. "Hey Clove," she puts on sympathetic grin before backing away from the bed, and she starts writing whatever on her clipboard.

I sit up promptly to find myself in them horrendous hospital gowns. Who the hell undressed me?! Or did I do it myself but just can't remember?

The nurse looks gravely at her clipboard, before letting a breath or air out. "Clove don't worry -"I'll just tell her!" Cato in the corner of the room jumps out his seat looking taut. Has he been there all that time? She looks between us tight-lipped as if distressed. "Okay just one more thing. You're now allowed to leave. Cato will tell you the rest. Oh and I was wondering, can I get an autograph for my- Anyway I'm really sorry Clove and I wish you the best" She awkwardly smiles before wringing her hands then vanishing. I guess Cato gave her the glowering gaze. Wish me the best for what?

I wrinkle my nose due to the disinfectant odor. I take my eyes of the door and turn to Cato, who I doubt blinked since the nurse left. I maneuver my head forward waiting for him to say something. His shadows blocking me from the light, so I squint my eyes to make him out eying my body.

"Yeah I wanna go home, so if you could speed up the process," I mutter snatching the bleak sheets off me. "Wear are my cloth-" he points directly towards the crook of the room where my heels and clothes lie.

I raise my eyebrows at him in appreciation and hop of the iron bed, stepping onto the numbing floor tiles, making me grimace.

He fixes his eyes on me as I walk over to my clothes. My back feels bare as I saunter across the room. I stop in confusion and try to look down at my back. "Wh- you couldn't have told me it was open?" I snarl closing the string. He's busy staring at me butt as I continue to amble towards my clothes. Luckily my underwear's still on.

I pick up my shirt that's positioned next to my bow tie and whirl around. I press my lips together fixing my eyes on him. I look shame-faced between him and the door. "Well," I point in the direction of the door which he should be leaving out of.

He leans on the bed looking at me quizzically. "What I've seen you naked before. Plus you're not even naked," he gestures his hands in front of him looking hostile.

For a second I actually feel intimated by Cato. I throw at him a glare before swinging around. I bite the inside of my cheek while I remove my hospital gown. "So … what was wrong with me then?" I hate silent moments. The only time I allow silence is when I'm by myself.

"Er… she said it was er… due to…" he pauses for a brief moment, then smacks his lips as if confused. "Due to fa…tigue," he prolongs the word fatigue as if it was two separate words. But I guess he's right. After that deep trance, I can sincerely affirm that I feel re-born. Headaches gone, plus I don't feel the warm putrid liquid rising up my gullet, along with the acidy bitter taste, which leaves me with that burning sensation in my mouth anymore.

After fastening my buttons on my shirt, I lift up the collar and bind my bow tie around my neck. The door suddenly opens ajar making brisk air hit smack my naked legs. "You migh-"She's getting changed!" Cato barks in the direction of the door.

I tenuously shake my head as I bend over to put on my, too tight leather pants.

"Yes sorry, but I just wanted to point out that the entrance of the hospital has been barricaded. Due to the 'fans', I suggest you go through the fire exit," she addresses Cato as I settle down on the seat to put on my boot heels.

"Well who told them we were here?" Cato gets off the bed he was leaning from, and steps forward towards the nurse. "I, I. No I never told anyone. Another nurse or someone else must have been here when we both left," she stammers backing away.

She turns to me wild-eyed. "Did you see anyone while we were gone?" She asks desperately along with Cato, who's clearly not as desperate. I clear my throat, shrugging as I rise from my seat to tuck in my shirt.

"That's a no. So that just leaves you. We checked in with fake names and YOU (!) were the only one at the reception," he gets right in her face pointing at her.

She looks at him pleadingly and backs away until she hits the cart. The impact makes some equipment drop the ground, making a clangorous reverberation.

I zip up my pants before interrupting there little conversation. "You can argue here and wait until they all come in," I raise my eyebrows folding my arms. "Or… we leave now through the fire exit to save trouble," I imply leaving with Cato on my heels. With a permanent scowl on his face as he leaves, he slams the door shut making another reverberating clang.

He catches up to me holding out my jacket. "Oh I forgot that," I say vacant looking, while grasping the collar of the jacket. "Wait fire exits down there," he clutches my arm bringing my down an abandoned corridor.

He lets go of my arm to attend his own. His hand goes up and down his arm as we abscond, past the endless lime pale walls. We quickly approach the door and Cato decides to boot it open with his foot.

I sigh for the fact that he could have easily just opened it by pressing the button.

The warm pleasant air greets us as we stare out onto the road covered in a blanket of mini stones. To the left fields and hills occupy the space. "Shit!" He curses under is breath, running his hand through his fair hair. "What?" I say placing my hands on my hips.

He shakes his head before "Nothing," rolls of his tongue. "We have to take the long way around. Come on let's go." he waves at me to follow him. He best know where he's going.

The cloud's abandoned us, leaving us with only the bare, shaded aqua sky. It must be about 6, since the skies have not turned inky black yet. My life! How long have I been sleeping?!

…

We're finally in the Victors Village after about 20 minutes. Cato's long route got us away from all the cameras at least. But I'm tired again. I guess 10 hours of sleep wasn't enough?

The stream by the admirable looking flowers makes it hard for to look away. God I need to crash my eyes are getting droopy. "Bye!" I shout in the direction of Cato, while I bolt towards my house.

He shouts something back faintly as I knock loudly on the door. I tap my foot impatiently on the door mat when the door opens wide to reveal Amaro. "You!" He looks at me as if he's about to hit. "Need to stop going off like that," he points at me before pulling me in for a hug.

His embrace is snug, and his husky, brawny arms seem very protective when he wraps them around my slender body. The phones echoing buzz ruins the whole moment. My sister gallops down the steps and grasps the phone. She looks at me a little surprised before shoving the phone near my face. I honestly don't get her.

Amaro releases me letting my snatch the phone out Kassia's hands. I give her a cocky grin when she walks past. "Hello," I breathe out onto the phone. "Hello Clove it's me again. The nurse from the Hospital," A familiar voice declares.

"Yes," I lean on the wall while Amaro disappears from the face of the earth. "You're first check up is on Thursday at 9 am. Would you like to reschedule?" She asks sounding cheerful. "Oh yeah, why were you at the Hospi-"SHH!" I wave my brother away brining my attention back to the phone call.

"What check up? I" Why would I need a check up, it was just fatigue? "Your check up. We need to see how far along and if they're any problems. Cato said he would tell you…" her voice drifts of until she speaks no more. How far along…

"Yeah he did tell me. But not about the check up part." "Oh… okay well he wanted a check up and then he said that you will talk about it and see if anything can be done." I guess I can do that. I mean I don't want to be vomiting all the time due to fatigue. Hmm, I thought you just had to sleep to get over fatigue? Still not sure about the how far along part. I've not been vomiting for a long time so…

"I … I think you should talk to Cato." I hear rustling in the back ground then groaning. Sounds like someone's dying! "I'm sorry but I really have to go. See you tomorrow!" Then the line goes dead. I can tell why Cato didn't like her.

Time for a trip at Cato's. "Bye I'm going out!" I yell from the door, but my sister pops her head out the living room and decides to stall me. "Where?" She comes out arms folded. I've just come back from my trip to hell and this is how she responds to my arrival.

"Cato's," I sigh unlocking the door which I'm tempted to pull out the wall just to get out this place faster. "Cato's huh. Tell him I said hi," a mischievous grin sets upon her face which makes me cringe as I slam to door shut. She's up to something.

I step on the lush carpet of grass heading in the direction of his house. Check up. Check up. I swear you only go to a check up to see if you're… No wait you there are loads more reason why you check up. I hope.

I tap quickly on the door only because his parents might be in. Although by the looks of things, only the kitchen light in on. "Hi, please can I-" He's the one who answers the door. Shirtless and in a towel. _His face Clove! His face!_ My mind yells.

I bite the inside of my cheek before he let's me in.

* * *

**Sorry i could not finish it. Going on holiday tomorrow so i decided to carry on the rest in the next chapter! Thank you for the reviews! **


End file.
